Character Tropes
A list of tropes for countless characters in the roleplay. TV Tropes is to be used as a reference. Spoilers are to be marked. Use how I've set out Agent for reference, and refer to the website TV Tropes for what to list. Obi's characters Speedimus Prime The Leader: As Supreme Commander of the Autobots, he possesses the Matrix of Leadership. Very much like Rodimus Prime, he has a severe lack of faith in his leadership abilities, but this appears to have changed by 2187. Eventually, following an attack on Autobot City, Speedimus went to space to find the beings who put a bounty on his head. Weapons of Choice: An Axe to Grind, Speedimus' signature weapon is an axe that was once used by Optimus Prime. Grapples, Speedimus also has a built-in grapple that he can use to snatch his weapons from an enemy. Phase Shifter, a device that enables the user to phase through objects.' Star's characters 'Star's Characters' Death Blade 'Homage: ''His dimensional counterpart the Emperor is a homage/shout out to how Palpatine became the Emperor in Revenge of the Sith. ''Elemental Powers: Playing with Fire, An Ice Person AND Shock and Awe. Evil Counterpart: To Optimus Prime. (Black, Dark and Plasma energy powers aren't classified tropes on TV Tropes, so we don't acknowledge them on this page. Lightning, Fire and Ice powers are a highly reoccurring theme throughout many works of media, so it's acknowledge on TV Tropes, and so it is acknowledged here) Galvawarp Homage: Megatron (Cybertron) due to the body type Elemental Powers: Playing with Fire, An Ice Person AND Shock and Awe. Evil Counterpart: Inverted ''towards Bio-Blast Shadow's characters '''The Darkness ' Dark is evil: ''As implied by the name and actions throughout the previous roleplays. ''He who must not be seen: ''As of current wall, The Darkness has never been seen (Due to living in the 4th dimension of reality) and only heard. ''Manipulative Bastard: ''Attempts to manipulate Speedimus during Transformers: Revolution. '''Yats ' Deadly Doctor:' '''While not a combatant, Yats can certainly handle himself in fights, and it's show that he does countless times.' ' ''Weapon of Choice: Knife Nut, as Yats has two blades for both medical uses and battle.' ' Mac's characters (Going to be a pretty long list, as I made these characters with countless tropes in mind) The Agent. "I guess, I'm here to help" Sixth Ranger': Justified, as Agent was the only one with enough experience to handle the Dark Spark and take it from Lockdown. Downplayed as he's still somewhat neutral, and would join either Faction on the circumstances of his mission. He generally just comes and goes. Deconstructed as Agent tried not to form bonds with the other Autobots, knowing that he would need to leave directly after his first mission, it takes him time to adjust to all of these new allies. Cool Helmet: ''Agent never really shows what is under his face, as he wears a helmet over it. It's silver, got some outer design and the main distinguising part of it is his visor, which is shaped as an X. This doubles as a '''Homage '''to ''Go-On Gold from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Knife Nut: '''Justified. '''After a near crippling few battles with the Turbo Orphnoch, Agent claims the powerful Rocket Dagger as his, due to it's immense damage. It is used in exchange for the Faiz Edge in nearly every battle after. ''Eleventh Hour Ranger: '''Justified. Agent was introduced shortly before some of Revolution's final arcs. Due to only being needed when the Dark Spark was introduced, and clearly being busy with other missions before hand. Occasionally played with, as Agent would normally join battles late. That was however downplayed during his final fight in Revolutuion, as he was actually too early, leading to getting ambushed. All Your Powers Combined: ''Occasionally taking part in Optimus Maximus. On first appearance, Agent had the ability to transform into countless different Cybertronians, but this was later given to Roadmark (Who never used it), and later destroyed for plot reasons. This power was originally intended to be given to all of the Dimensional Guardians, but the ability was eventually dropped all together. ''Finishing Move: ''Like most Dimensional Guardians, Agent had something of a finishing move, where all of their ''Void Collapsment Trans-Dimensional Energy is put into one attack. For Agent (and his evil clone, Onyx) this was a devastating front flying kick. Dark Is Not Evil: Agent's sleeveless (and rugged) long coat is black, and occasionally has gold stripes. In the Name of the Moon: "Pressing forward on the road of Justice!". ''Downplayed, only used during Agent's first few appearances (and presumably his past missions) in order to intimidate his opponent. Eventually dropped due to leading the Guardian exposed for attack, but picked up during his second battle against the Dragon Orphnoch. The catchphrase was done to parody the idea of the Autobots always telling "Transform and roll out!" ''Boring Invincible Hero: Subverted and Downplayed greatly. The whole point of the character was this, so he generally loses many fights in Revolution, or gets heavily wounded. During Frontier, while he now wins battles, he still doesn't escape without consequences like wounds, and the fact that his overuse of the Faiz Gear will eventually kill him. Deadpan Snarker: Hot-Blooded: Occasionally showing this. Palette Swap: Of Onyx, with Agent being Silver and Black, but Onyx being Gold and White. Groups The Autobots ''Five-Man Band: The Leader (Goldbug), The Lancer (Jazz), The Chick (Olivia), The Big Guy (Hound), Mentor (Speedimus), Sixth Ranger (Agent and Drift).'' Dimensional Counterparts Evil Counterparts/The Psycho Rangers: Nearly all but 2 of Ouja's dimensional counterparts are evil (One has a Heel-Face Turn, and the other is something of an Anti-Hero). Each of them mirror one of Agent's counterparts, and it probably isn't from the same dimension. Both of the teams form Psycho Rangers/Evil Counterparts to each other.